


Off

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [28]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Heart-to-Heart, Light Angst, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao notices that Badgerclops seems...off





	Off

He’s been like this for a few days now. I don’t even know how to describe it. On the surface, he seems the same. Good old Badgerclops. Slacking off and being a goofball. The man I love. But I just can’t seem to shake this feeling like something is up with him. Everything he does seems...forced. As if he has to think about what he’s doing before he does it, even if it’s just relaxing on the couch. Not to mention he seems...quieter?

Badgerclops continues to stare off into the distance as he sits in the living room, unaware that I’m staring at him from the kitchen. I thought that maybe he just didn’t sleep well when I first noticed this. But it’s been a few days now and he still hasn’t come out of it. I want to ask him what’s wrong...I just don’t know how to ask. Do I just straight up ask him? Do I hint at the issue? Do I try to help in a more passive,_ “Oh, you seem tired so I made you coffee_ _but in actuality I think you might be hurting emotionally and I’m giving you a chance to reach out”_ sort of way. I have no clue. I’ve...never been good with emotions. 

I’ve never had so many people that cared about me before ethier. In fact, I would say that ever since Badgerclops and I met, I’ve been out of my depth. Even more so once we met Adorabat. I shake my head. A hero never hesitates. Especially when it comes to ones they love. I do have to be careful, Badgerclops has shown to get especially defense when something threatens his ego. Not that I can blame him, I’m not much better, I’ve had enough therapy and self-reflection where I can admit that to myself now, not to others, or out loud. But in my head yes, I can admit it.

There’s also the chance that Badgerclops has just been having an off week. And if I’ve been reading this whole situation wrong then...what if he hates me? What if he thinks that I think he’s weird? What if that hurts him? I shiver uncomfortably. I hate the thought of hurting him, I’m still kept up at night by the _ “Ultraclops” _ incident sometimes. When he forced himself to shove all his problems down, unable to share because I was selfish enough to not listen.

Never again. 

Never again will I let him suffer like this. Forced to hide his pain until he blows up. Never again will he be ignored. Unloved, unappreciated, unnoticed. I feel wetness crawl down my face. I reach up and wipe my face. I can’t show weakness now, I need to be strong for him. My hands shake. So why do I-? “Mao Mao?” I hear Adorabat ask softly. I twirl around and see Adorabat tugging on my cape with a sad expression on her face. “Yes, Adorabat?” I respond, just as softly. 

“You’ve been staring at Badgerclops for awhile now.” She points out, keeping her voice low. I nod. “Yes...it’s nothing to worry about, Adorabat.” I comfort as I pat her head. Adorabat shakes her head. “But I AM worried! Badgerclops has been acting...sad, for awhile now! Is something wrong? D-Did I do something wrong?!” Adorabat ask as she sniffles. Tears fill her eyes. “No,no,no,no. You did nothing wrong, Adorbat.” I shush as I pick her up and hug her. Adorabat cries softly in my arms. “I’m going to talk to him. Do you think you can give us some space?” I ask. Adorabat nods her head. “Okay.” She sniffles. I pull out some money from my belt. 

I hand it to Adorabat. “Feel free to get some ice cream.” I say as I kiss her on the forehead. “Thank you. I guess I’m heading out now.” Adorabat bids farewell as she flies out of the room and by Badgerclops. Badgerclops doesn’t seem to notice her come by. I take a deep breath and leave the kitchen. You need to do this, Mao Mao. 

I approach Badgerclops. “Badgerclops?” I call. Badgerclops flinches. “OH! H-Hey, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops greets with forced smile. “Good show?” I ask. “Hm? Yeah, pretty good.” Badgerclops nods. I glance at the TV, it’s off. I sigh. “Babe?” I start. Badgerclops sucks in a breath. “Y-Yeah?” Badgerclops says through his teeth. “Are you okay?” I ask. “Yep! Never better!” Badgerclops says in a chipper voice. I frown. “Badgerclops…” I sigh. 

Badgerclops’ false smile droops a little. I stare him right in the eye. “Are you telling me the truth?” I ask. Badgerclops flinches.

I hate it. 

I hate that he flinches. 

“W-What? O-Of course I am!” He laughs nervously. “Then why were you staring off into the distance?” I ask. “I wasn’t! I was watching TV!” Badgerclops defends. I point at the TV. “It’s been off the whole time you been in here.” I point out. Badgerclops looks away. “You’ve seemed… off, these last couple of days, Badgerclops.” I point out. Badgerclops glups. He’s looking around frantically. As if he’ll find his answer on the ground. “...I’m fine.” Badgerclops says quietly. “I don’t think you are.” I say as I step closer to him. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Badgerclops mumbles weakly. “I’ve been worried for awhile now.” I tell. “It doesn’t matter.” Badgerclops mumbles. “Yes it does. It’s clearly bothers you. Thus, it does matter. It matters a lot.” I correct. “...Please…” Badgerclops begs as he begins to shake. I reach out for him. “Please.” Badgerclops repeats, louder this time. My throat tightens. “Badgerclops, I’m here.” I say as I touch his arm. “P-Please.” Badgerclops repeats as his shaking becomes worse. “Please what?” I ask as I stand on the couch. “S-Stop…” Badgerclops mumbles. 

“Stop what?” I ask. “M-Make it stop!” Badgerclops cries. I have no idea what to do. So I kiss him and hold him close. It’s all I can think of to make him feel better. Badgerclops cries louder. I feel my throat tighten even more. “What happened?” I ask as I begin to pet the back of Badgerclops’ head. “I-I don’t w-wanna lose y-you g-guys!” Badgerclops sobs. Did somebody threaten Badgerclops? “You won’t lose us. Who threatened you?” I demand. I shake my head. Now is not the time to get angry. 

“M-My parents.” Badgerclops sniffles. His parents are in Pure Heart? How’d they find him? “Where were they?” I ask. “A-At Gr-grubsgiving.” Badgerclops answers. Grubsgiving? But, we were with Badgerclops the whole time and I didn’t see his- wait. “You mean when you were hallucinating?” I ask. Badgerclops nods. Okay, so Badgerclops isn’t in immediate physical danger. “It wasn’t real, Badgerclops. They can’t hurt you.” I comfort. “I-I know. B-But w-what if they find me? W-What if they try to hurt you or separate us?” Badgerclops worries. “I won’t let them separate us. They have no right.” I point out.

“But what if they try to hurt you?” Badgerclops asks. “Then I’ll fight. And if they try to hurt you or Adorabat...then I’ll make them PAY.” I sneer. Badgerclops has calmed down a bit. “They can’t take you away from me, not in a million years, do you know why, Badgerclops?” I ask. Badgerclops shakes his head. “Because you belong to ME.” I whisper into his ear. Badgerclops shivers. My eyes go wide when I realize what I just said. I meant to say belong WITH me. Not to me. 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-” “It’s okay...I...kinda liked it.” Badgerclops whispers. My face feels way too hot. “Are you gonna be okay?” I ask. “...I...feel better now that I talked about it...thank you, Mao Mao.” Badgerclops mumbles as he cuddles into the crook of my neck. “No problem. What are boyfriends for?” I chuckle. Badgerclops lets out an exhausted giggle. I smile...but then I frown. “Babe...how come you didn’t come to me?” I ask. Badgerclops looks away. “...I didn’t want to bother you.” Badgerclops sighs. “You’d want me to come to you.” I point out. Badgerclops nods his head.

“I-I know. It’s just...I wasn’t thinking right. I’m sorry.” Badgerclops apologizes. “Hey, don’t be sorry. It’s okay.” I comfort. Poor Badgerclops has been through enough. He’s been dealing with this ever since Grubsgiving. Wait, that means he was… “Badgerclops, you missed Grubsgiving.” I point out. “Heh. Yeah. I actually wanted to go home after I snapped out of my goo dream.” Badgerclops tells. “You could have told me. We could have gone home.” I point out. Badgerclops shakes his head. “I didn’t say anything because I couldn't do that to Adorabat. She was looking forward to actually having a family to celebrate Grubsgiving with. It’d break her heart.” Badgerclops explains. 

I sigh. Badgerclops is right. It would be really disappointing for Adorabat if we had to cancel. I would have probably done the same thing. “I would have done the same.” I sigh. “I know...this family has some serious emotional issues.” Badgerclops points out. I chuckle, he’s not wrong. Actually, that gives me an idea. “...Maybe you should go see Ol’ Blue too.” I suggest. “Do you think it would help? Badgerclops asks. I shrug. “Can’t hurt to try. Therapy has been good for me.” 

Badgerclops hums. “...Do you think you can come with me the first couple of times?” Badgerclops asks. I nod my head. I would do anything for him. “...Maybe we should also have Adorabat see him too.” I suggest. Badgerclops leans back and gives me a confused look. “How come?” Badgerclops asks. I shrug. “Just to check up and make sure she’s okay?” I try. 

“Speaking of Adorabat...where is she?” Badgerclops asks. “I asked her to give us some space.” I explain. Badgerclops groans. “Shoot. Does she know that I was messed up?” He asks. I nod my head. “She was pretty worried.” I tell. Badgerclops drags his hands down his face. “I hate that. I hate this.” Badgerclops groans. “Hate what?” I ask. “I hate making her worry. She’s a kid. She should be having fun and watching cartoons. Not worrying about one of her dads having a mental breakdown.” Badgerclops sighs. 

“And the other thing?” I urge him to continue. “...I hate that I can’t let go. I just want to move forward…” Badgerclops sighs. 

I can relate.

“Mao Mao?” A little voice calls. Badgerclops and I look over and see Adorabat peeking behind a wall. “Adorabat, you’re back.” I gasp. Adorabat glances over to Badgerclops. “Is he…?” Adorabat starts. “Sorry about worrying you, Adorabat.” Badgerclops says as he waves. Adorabat flies over to Badgerclops and hugs him. Badgerclops wraps his arms around Adorabat.

  
  


I get up off the couch and head into the office. I have a therapy session to book.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
“Badgerclops’ parents need to be yeeted into the sun”
> 
> -Mao Mao
> 
> So yeah. Badgerclops is going to go to therapy. So look forward to that!


End file.
